Be mine
by Nutika
Summary: AU/AH Better summary inside: First day at new college Elena runs into... her doppelganger, but it is only begning of her problems. Soon she finds herself in crazy circus when she meets her loic teacher Mr Salvatore  T for now
1. PROLOGUE

_I know I have one story to finish but now I don't have heart for it. But someday maybe after my exams I will be back with it. But here is summary that haunted me for few days. I think I will be able to give you chapters once a week but unfortunatelly not more often. Actually i should be lerning how to built... something stupid xD So I hope you will like it and please PLEASE leave your reviews. _

_Now it is T but it could change ;)_

**SUMMARY**

**Moving to another town, attending to different college than before in the middle of the year is troublesome enough. But life's never used to simplify things for Elena Gilbert, so she expected harsh year with new school mates and teachers. She just couldn't predict that during her first hour at university of Colombia she would run into… her doppelganger. Katherine Pierce looks like her, moves like her, speaks the same voice. Everything is not only similar, is identical, like between twins, except the fact that they are not them. They are not relatives at all. And situation gets only harder and more ridiculous when she meets her logic teacher Mr. Salvatore.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

"New York… I've never imagined I could live there." Elena sighed looking outside the window once more and then turned around to face her mother. Miranda Gilbert was strong, beautiful women with golden heart but death of her loving husband was enough to nearly break her. And that's why they moved to Big Apple, to save what was left in her mother, to start again away from town and house where memories were haunting them. But it didn't make it easier to adjust, to left everything behind and to forget how hopeless they used to be right after Grayson passed away. But in that moment finally future seamed brighter although there was still no easy road for them.

"Yeah" women nodded "I think that changes should be for better as long as it is possible. Colombia University gives you and Jeremy chance you've never considered before" She smiled a bit and reduced distance between them putting palm on daughter's shoulder. She squeezed it gently like in this gesture she wanted to show that everything will be ok or even better. And Elena was sure that it was true, she was optimist somehow. Never ready to give up, always fight for happiness, except when it hurts another people.

"Hey! Anyone would dream about living in city of lights, Starbucks cafe, Blair Waldorf and many other amazing things!" brunette smiled a little and scanned her new room. It was bigger than one in Mystic Falls and even though she chose colors by herself she wasn't convinced that she liked it. So far it was just bedroom, place where she was going to sleep and study. But she truly believed that it was going to change in days. She was going to make new friends and maybe find cute boy, she could hang out with.

"I know" single tear appeared on Miranda cheek and was wipped off quickly. She took deep breath once again and spoke "How do you find our new apartment?"

"I think it is comfortable" She couldn't say much more without lying, and she wasn't used to doing it. It was better to keep quiet. Her mother would understand. Actually mothers are that kind of people who somehow knew everything about their children feelings. Elena has never had to talk to her about her problems because they were able to understand each other without words. They were friends. But It didn't mean that Elena was perfect daughter. No, there was no such a thing, actually brunette used to make a lot of problems when she was younger and was attending to high school. Like skipping lessons, drinking, lying about staying at her friend Bonnie's house, while they both were going to parties. But after years when Elena was 23 it all seemed to be set of funny stories, things that now they could laugh about. Maybe because she never crossed some lines…

"That's good. Jeremy likes new place. As long as he has his computer I think he will be fine" women smiled

"You're right. He is kinda nerd. But how about you? New work, aunt Jenna as only friend, new place?"

"You know that it would never be easy. I spent 25 years with Grayson and it's hard to break the habit of looking for him every day" she offered sad smile to her child and took her hand "The sun always raises after all"

Elena nodded and sat on the edge of her new bed. Soon Miranda left her room and she stayed with her own thoughts. She wasn't so devastated as her mother was but still it was hard time for her and she have no idea what future could bring her. She wished for happiness, new friends maybe even someone like her own prince charming… Who knew? She actually never believed in ideals but it didn't change the fact that she dreamed about some little love. She had few boyfriends but she couldn't tell if she had been in love with them. They used to spend great time together but she also had a great time with Bonnie. Yeah Bonnie… she was going to miss her old friend, who stayed in their hometown. They were inseparable since they met in their classroom at primary school, and with years nothing changed till now. Now they were in two different states. Everything they had from that moment was Skype and phone calls and Elena wondered if it will be still the same friendship after her move. Many relationships were killed by distance. Distance could change everything… She decided to call her tomorrow and took her suitcase to continue unpacking her things.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, please review. :) Let me know what do you think<em>


	2. CHAPER 1

_So this is my first chapter. I know there could be grammar prolems but i hope to work on next chaper with beta reader as I pas my exams :) I hope you will like it. An hey! In this Chapter Elena meets Damon_

_I do not own vampire diaries :) It's only mi imagination xD_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

She clearly remembered her first day at university 3 years ago. It wasn't perfect but she had Bonnie and Meredith with her to cheer her up. This time history was repeating, she must have faced this day again but she was alone, without friends on her side. "It may be even better" single thought crossed her mind as she walked down huge hall in Columbia University. Everyone probably was in their classes, it was only 5 minutes left before lecture should start so crowd, that should have been there, disappeared. Actually she couldn't even find anyone who would tell her where was class number 104. She guessed it should be placed on the first floor but couldn't be sure.

She was already late when she noticed big, silver letters "class 104" written on doors next to her so she started running hoping that her teacher would be late a bit. She blown into classroom, unfortunately there was women on her way and she bumped into her. They both fell on the floor, and Elena was sure that she was going to get some fresh bruises. She slowly stood up and then noticed with bewilderment who she collided with. She blinked few times wanting this strange vision to disappear but it never happened. Unfortunately it wasn't phantom or anything. In front of her was standing real clone of her. They were identical, absolutely the same, like two doppelgangers. Second girl had curly hair but except clothes that was only one difference. Looking at girl's high heels and her own pumps, she could easily say that they were also same height. Elena in her whole life never felt so aghast. She was positive that she never had twin sister, she believed in her parent's words, so how was it even possible?

"-Please! Someone nip me! It must be freaking nightmare!" She wailed, and Elena recognized her own voice, still too amazed to produce any sentence with enough sense. She wouldn't use that harsh words as her doppelganger used but she must have agreed with her. It was like strange dream. That girl could be really nice, they could even make friends but looking at her own face while talking to some stranger was rather awkward.

"I find it really nice, honey" on the side of women appeared handsome, blond haired men with wide smile on his face and stared at her with leer that made her a bit uncomfortable but didn't change the fact that she thought of him as attractive men. Just a little too direct for her. "Finally we have someone in our group nearly as beautiful as you are"

It was nice to hear that someone, especially nice looking guy thought that she was beautiful but his sentence was a bit tawdry. And also his alleged girlfriend has her face, he called her 'honey', so probably he couldn't say anything different, he could only stay silent. Actually, he should have stayed silent because that digression made his beloved angry. Fortunately Elena didn't care that much about his opinion. She has never been vain. She would rather wear comfortable clothes than girlish one, and sometimes she didn't even have a mood to wear her make up. Of course it wasn't happening so often. Today for example she put special effort to look good because she wanted to make good impression, her long straight brown hair were tied in ponytail and she wore her favorite purple dress.

"I would rather consider it as creepy" women, with no name so far, intimated malign. Then on her face appeared fake smile and Elena was sure that they weren't going to like each other. There were a lot of emotions between them during these 5 minutes like anger, jealously, amazement but there was no sympathy. "I'm Katherine by the way, and this is MY lovely boyfriend Stefan" Katherine made sure that she understood that Stefan was hers but guy didn't seem to like it.

"I can introduce myself. Hi I'm Stefan and you are?" he gave her suggestive look and brunette was sure that he was flirting with her, which was quite unexpected. Or even more while it was his girlfriend standing next to them. His girlfriend who was more girlish and sexy version of Elena Gilbert. And if situation wasn't strange enough, next person joined their 'circle'. Blond girl with red cheeks that showed she was exhausted basically run through crowd.

"Am I late?" She asked breathless. She probably run all way to the classroom.

"Yup!" Katherine glanced at her shiny Dolce&Gabbana watch with bored face "Five minutes after lecture starts" Now Elena was sure that her clone was bitch written by huge B.

"Don't worry. Teacher is also late" she added wanting to comfort blonde but it has different effect. Girl looked at her and in one second her eyes became wider like two spots, her mouths started moving but no voice came outside. She was actually speechless and she could only move her gaze from Katherine to Elena.

"Ho… how? I mean… you know you don't have siblings, actually you even… it seems to be some strange science experiment, no offence to you… girl?" she suddenly started mumbling with no sense at all.

"Caroline! Just shut up!" Katherine cut her off "Maybe you should take care of our new classmate…" she looked at her probably wondering what her name was.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert" she introduced herself smiling to blonde girl, who returned gesture easily.

"Yeah! Why not? At least you wouldn't destroy her with your bitchy behavior. I'm Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you" Elena didn't even notice when she took her hand and pulled her to the nearest bench so she had to sit with new friend. "You're gonna love our university especially logic classes. It's great subject and our teacher is not that bad, I could even say he is hot" For a moment Caroline seamed to turn into jelly and brunette started to wonder how she got on this strange planet with all this crazy people. It seemed to be some kind of madhouse. "This will be good semester and I feel that we can be friends! Unfortunately you have face of that 'Pierce bitchy girl' but we can solve that problem, pretending that you look like… Rachel Bilson, right? I think she is pretty enough"

In that very moment Elena stopped listening to Caroline because through second door entered their teacher.

"Hello class" he greeted everyone and Elena noticed that his voice matched him perfectly, it was powerful, masculine and beautiful, just like guy in front of her. He seemed perfect with a little too long black raven hair, perfectly shaved and strong jaw and those incredibly blue eyes. There was no denying, he was hot! She caught herself staring at him and wanted to do something about it in the same moment when he turned directly to her and their gazes met. He gave her heated look, which sent tingling down her spine. She had never in her whole life felt like that, like she was burning somehow and she didn't care that he was staring at her, like he could not only see her completely naked but also was able to take a glimpse of bare soul. She stopped breathing for a while and when he smirked she just melted. She smiled to him but suddenly he narrowed his brows abashed. "So I can see that we have new student in our group" he stated slowly, this time avoiding her with his eyes. "Could you introduce yourself?"

-Yes sure…- she agreed with strange voice and stood up not being sure if her knees didn't refuse obedience, they felt like made of cotton "My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm from small town Mystic Falls and now I live here in New York" She didn't add that her apartment was placed in the best location in town. Her mother had money, actually a lot of them but she didn't feel necessity to talk about it.

"It's nice to know you. So now we can start our lecture. We are going to move to the next problem, today we will apprehend logical theory of the sentences…" he turned computer on and in front of them appeared huge screening.

"You must agree that he is cute, especially when he smiles" Caroline mentioned, not knowing how huge impression he made on Elena. She wasn't herself near him!

"Em… yes, you are right" she agreed trying not to show too much and wondering if Caroline had noticed her former reaction.

"Where is your enthusiasm girl? Apparently he is one of the best looking guys on this planet!" Blonde stated –Excluding Tyler Lockwood but he is taken. By Vicky Donovan. So does Mr. Salvatore…-

"He has girlfriend? Fiancée?"

"Don't ask me…" Caroline wrote something Damon said, something that Elena wasn't able to understand and she wondered if subject was that hard or she just couldn't focus properly. "Katherine told us something like that once and I heard as he informed Stefan that he cared about some girl. Oh! You don't know that they are cousins! Some kind of family crap, I don't really care."

Elena gave her knowing smile, being sure that her new friend was the biggest gossip girl she has ever knew but she still liked her company. She was fresh, innocent and it just felt good to sit with her and talk. Even to reveal some secrets. "Ok. You caught me! I'm interested" they both laughed. "But now it's time for your story. Tell me something about you? No hidden boyfriend? Skeleton in the cupboard?"

"Maybe one or two" she grinned and looked again at the projection not understanding anything and her pull towards her teacher wasn't helping. He had amazing voice, but it didn't change the fact that things he was telling sounded for her like Japanize. She was supposed, at her old university, to have this subject during her senior year not yet and while everyone knew something about logic, it was like magic to her "And I think that in Logic is too much math for me to understand it."

"Yeah, have similar problem but Tyler helps me a bit. And people can always take consultation with our instructor. I've never been but he is good at it. And it sounds appealing"

"You have a crush on this Tyler guy, am I right?" she didn't know why she mentioned it, it just came out from her mouth but blonde wasn't offended, she only blushed a little and hid her face behind curtain of bright hair.

"Yeah… A little, but like I said he is with another girl" she sighed and again made some notes.

"Remember. Girlfriend is not a wall, you can always move it."

"Please be quiet! If you are bored you can always go. Your presence is not required" Damon silenced the class and Elena giggled remembering her law teacher, that looked like old crow, using the same sentence. "Yes, yes I know. Theory of sentences is not the most fascinating thing in the world. Ok it's even boring and most of you, including myself would rather go to bar and have some fun, who's to blame." group laughed "But we can move fast and my boss won't make me hang outside the window and you will be free. Everyone's happy! I think it's fair enough." He smirked and clapped his hands, looking a little boyish and Elena could hear everywhere sounds of approval.

"And I would be able to show you our campus" girl added "We have 1 hour before Law."

"You don't have to if you had different plans"

"I didn't, it's my pleasure. You will meet our friends Anna, Matt, Tyler and Vicky" last name was said with hatred "You already met Katherine and Stefan but they are not really my gang. Actually I used to be friends with Stef when we were children but at the age of 15 he changed drastically."

That sounded interesting, Elena always liked histories like that. Sad and dark a little. If she wasn't studying law, she would become a writer. She has even her own journal. "What happened?" she must have asked.

"I have no freaking idea!" Caroline gazed at blond haired man at the back of the class, Stefan "Or actually I have, he lost his mind after Klaus appeared with his leather jacket and motor. He started imagining himself as a boss and sex good! I agree he is good looking, I think it was good genes but he became moron!"

-Hey! Calm down. I think it's not worth of losing your temper." Elena put her palm on friends shoulder seeing that she started shaking from anger. She probably took whole situation personally, and she was emotional person.

"I know, I know. I just don't get how he could change so much…"

"Life is unexpected" she grinned bitterly "Look I just run into my own clone, girl who looks exactly like me and we are not siblings for sure. I don't think we even have any relatives shared"

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOPE YOU LIKED. LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK <em>**

**_And I hope next chapter will be better :)_**


	3. CHAPTER 2

_So I don't own anything. ;) It's just my fiction._

_I hope you will like it. I should be sorry that I didn't contact with beta reader I forgot about it all the time but I try to do my best :) Hope you will like it. Please let me know what do you think and review._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

She was lying on huge bed in her room in their new apartment. Now it was really their own home and both; room and bed were 100% hers. She just had to get used to it, to new place and new life. Maybe all she needed were little changes in her bedroom. Elena's always liked playing interior designer so it should have been fun. Or at least it would keep her mind busy, away from new revelations and certain teacher. She didn't understand all this crap with Katherine, why they looked exactly alike and most of it she didn't understand impression that Mr. Salvatore made to her. It was stupid, being attracted to someone, she barely knew. She didn't actually spoke to him. It was only that gorgeous face with bright blue eyes and masculine body… Elena felt heat rushing through her body.

"Stop!" she whispered angry at herself. Liking her teacher like that was wrong in many ways, she just couldn't be ok with it, what kind of person would it made her. "Ergh!"

"You should stop talking to yourself it's one of symptoms of mental disease" Jeremy mocked with light smile on his face as he entered her bedroom. He was younger one, 10 months younger but as long as she remembered he looked older. People always asked about her big brother while for her he was still a baby bro.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I need to talk to someone intelligent sometimes"

"Keep trying sis, one day you could eventually hear something" he laughed as she threw pillow into him. She wanted to hit his head but unfortunately he caught it.

"Catching bullet? Really? You are ruining this game!"

"No! I'm not!" he gave her curious glare "So how was your first day? Hard?"

"Not so much" Elena grinned, letting Jeremy sit next to her on her bed. It was big so there was enough place for two people. "There are few new things but I will manage to face them. I also met some interesting people and I think you could like Anna"

"Anna?" boy repeated visibly not sure what to think about his own sister playing match maker "Isn't she from your group? Your age?"

"Like you've ever cared" she raised her eyebrows looking at him "And no, she is not my age, she went to school earlier, some children are intelligent"

"Yeah, really sweet 'Lena…" he hesitated for a moment "I forgot. When you were away… Bonnie called, she wanted you to call her back" he said in strange voice and Elena only nodded. It wasn't probably easy for both of them to talk on the phone after everything what happened. Jeremy and Bonnie were wonderful couple but suddenly everything changed and they were left with broken hearts. They started avoiding each other both hurt and miserable but they never even mentioned idea of being back together. 'It was over' like Bonnie said after break up. Elena only wondered what had happened to her best friend and her brother but she also knew she wasn't supposed to know it. It was their private life and their secret. As much as she didn't like idea of her friend keeping something from her, she also knew that she had all eligibility to have things like that.

"I will call her now, if you don't mind." she took her mobile not knowing why Bonnie used home number.

"Ok. See ya later"

As soon as Jeremy left room he dialed number she knew by heart. It took Bonnie less than ten second to respond. "Elena is that you? Our New York girl?" she smiled hearing that enthusiasm, she definitely needed that talk with her friend "C'mon! Spill it! How was first they in city of my dreams!"

"I wish you were here with me!" Elena giggled. "We would have such a great time!"

"Yeah that could be great" Bonnie agreed "But please, tell me about your first day. How is university, boys, girls, teachers…"

Elena shuttered quietly hearing word 'teacher', it was connected with Damon Salvatore but reminded silent "You know, you can't find huge differences, you still have to learn here. People are great, they greeted me friendly and I think I found friend her name is Caroline Forbes and she is just adorable! But there is also one girl…"

-Girl? Like you know boobs etc.? Please don't tell me you needed only one trip to turn into you know…"

"Bonnie! Are you insane?" brunette coughed in disbelief "Why did it ever crossed you little mind? That's idiotic"

"You know…" Bonnie started ashamed "After first day in new college, I don't know, you should dwell on cute and sexy boys and how you rocked their world but instead you start with 'There is a girl'. What was I supposed to think?"

"As always you are overreacting." Elena jumped on her bed making herself comfortable and took her favorite teddy bear from night shelf, she got it from her father when she was six and during whole year they were inseparable. She used to go to the toilet with it, not wanting to leave it alone. "I'm telling you about some her because situation we are in is idiosyncratic. And as dump as it sounds we probably something spoiled with our genes."

"You are right it sounds absolutely idiotic. What does it have with your DNA? As long as I remember you are not mutant or anything''

"I don't owe two heads" brunette mumbled a bit impatient –But it's not the thing. It's really important, let me finish Bon. You know her name is Katherina Pierce, she was born here but she looks exactly like me! And no Bon" she stopped her friend from interrupting "I mean identical, like two drops of water. Exactly my nose, mu eyes, my mouth, she is maybe a little thinner and her hair are more curly but I use straightener. She even speaks the same voice"

"Are you sure you are not hallucinating? Maybe you eat something addle yesterday evening?"

"Please! Don't treat me as a child, I'm only two weeks younger!" girl hissed as Bonnie started her usual tirade. It wasn't anything special in her case, she was the one who usually knew better. But Elena still loved her, she was like sister to her, she never had. "All our classmates were hushed, even our instructors. They called me Katherine few times and I had to explain them I'm new student and we are not twins. Gross!"

"Is she nice at least?"

"No!" brunette nearly shouted "The best bitch ever! You don't know how she threated Caroline, like she was a boss and Caro her lazy worker. 'You are late'" she mimicked

"So you know difference, you are total opposites"

* * *

><p>Damon rolled off of the girl beneath him and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. For the first time satisfaction he should feel was gone and he had no idea why. It was this new girl on his mind and she shouldn't be there for sure. Especially when he was in bed with girl he was sure he loved and who unfortunately looked exactly the same as Elena. Shit! He even remembered her name! But it could be only coincidence, he hoped. He just walked into the class and saw, as he expected, Katherine. He was crazy about her so sudden wave of desire wasn't something he expected everyday but it wasn't strange, especially when she was away for a week and he missed her. In that very moment he wasn't surprised by this new pull, and he still wouldn't be, he wouldn't feel like he cheated on her if it was really girl now crawled next to him in his dark linens. Not different one.<p>

He released his hold on her letting girl turn away. Sometimes he wished she would just stay in his embrace and fell asleep but she never did. It was not her type of action and he agreed for a lot of concessions since she seduced him and they became lovers only to be with her. He gasped with resignation. He was happy, he must have been, he has his love next to him, why would it be different. It was only one little problem…

"What's going on?" Katherine frowned looking at him, not happy about his philosophical mood. "Nipper Damon doesn't want to cooperate?" she mocked putting her hand under the sheets and grabbing certain part of his body.

"I told you more than once, if you had to give him name at least choose something more masculine" he smirked removing her hand and started placing kisses down her collar bone, he was with his girlfriend and he was going to concentrate on her, no one else.

But there was always someone else and that made his anger rise every time he thought about it. And it also made him feel guilty.

"Why don't you let me take you to my family meeting this Sunday? You could listen to Giuseppe paroling about his older son and how he disappointed him by becoming teacher" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, but having only little hope that she would actually agree. He knew her so well. Or at least he knew things she let him see.

"You know we can't do that" she explained in annoyed tone and turned her head not allowing him to kiss her, starting to pick up her clothes showing him that it was the end of their night. Katherine never really slept with him. They could have great time but at the end she's always come back to her own house. Or at least Damon believed in that version.

"Because of Stefan? You already said that he is only your cover. I don't feel comfortable being with you while you are in relationship with someone else, especially from my family, no matter if it's faked or not" he spat taking her bra from the lamp and giving it to her. Kat took it rapidly not bothering to put it on. She just threw it to her purse. "I want to be with you without guilt eating me from insides"

Girl made strange face that he didn't noticed, looking for his pants "You know that my parents wouldn't like it. It's not about us and if you don't like it you can always quit" she shrugged.

"It's my house bebe." Grin appeared on his face but soon disappeared.

"But these are my legs I keep wide open to take you inside of me" she pointed as he breathed slowly not being sure how to respond at this comment. He knew Katherine had sharp tongue so did he but fortunately mother put into him some manners and he knew that he shouldn't insult woman. In moments like that he would just stay silent even if it was really hard. "Why are you so shy? You have nothing to say?" she scoffed

"And ruin good moment we had before?" he earned from brunette puzzled look as she continued traveling around his bedroom looking for pieces of her clothing. She only shrugged continuing her trip.

"Whatever"

"Don't you see that we can be together more often, we don't have to steal only few hours every week from our lives." he knew his vulnerability was showing like it tend to be from time to time when he was with Kath. He didn't like that, it made him weak but he sucked for love even though he would never admit it. He was better to pretend not to care at all. "You only have to end this masquerade with Stefan. Because it looks like we are both unfaithful towards him…"

She laughed interrupting him and leaned to kiss him slowly "My sweet innocent Damon." She whispered seductively "It isn't that easy baby"

"Damon, not baby" he corrected her.

"Like I said it's not easy!" she repeated firmly "I just cannot leave him… And my family! Yes, my family wouldn't like me going out with my teacher"

"Katherine!" He narrowed his eyebrows, not pleased by her answer. It was always like that, no matter how many times he asked. Sometimes he was ready to give up, thinking that maybe he could never receive from her what he really needed, wanted. "You are not seventeen year old child when it is sick when girl hook up with 28 years old instructor. Now those six years between us in like nothing"

"There you are wrong, you are my boyfriend but you have to be more patient" she licked his bottom lip and sat on his lap letting his hand touch her abdomen as he kissed her passionately. She played with him for a while but soon pushed herself away from his grip. With confident smile she looked at her lover and he smirked at her giving her suggestive look.

"Maybe you could stay for more fun" he tempted, when she shook her head in refusal and finally found her blouse. It was lying under Damon's side of bed. "Or I can drive you home sweetie?"

"-You didn't eat me, you can't say if I am sweet"

"Eat, no. But I tasted few times" he grinned lying on his back, his hands under his head.

"Damon! I must go"

"I know, I know. I love you Katherine"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. There is little 'review button' and I hope you won't miss it xD<em>


	4. CHAPTER 3

_Hey guy's I know it's been a while since I posted last chapter but here we have new and there is some actual scene between out two favourite characters. So I hope you would like it and let me read some reviews. It would be great if you let me know what do you think_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

At first Elena was sure that her unusual reaction to her teacher was a result of stress. Unfortunately she was wrong it didn't change with time, so she tried not to think about him and when it also didn't work she decided to avoid him. At least it wasn't that hard, especially because he wasn't the type of teacher who stayed all day watching students. He had probably better things to do than interrupting her composure. Except one meeting in secretary office when she said 'Good morning' feeling her cheeks flushed in one second and run away as fast as it was possible, she only was seeing him during lectures. Even Caroline noticed her unusual behavior once. She asked her then if she didn't like her teacher or if anything happened. Nothing happened and it wasn't antipathy. Reality was way different. She went for him too much for her liking. And she only tried to hide it. Hide from everyone especially from Damon Salvatore.

She was successful for whole 2 weeks but nothing can last forever. On Friday they had the test and she wasn't able to write anything, not only because her mind was drifting all the time in different direction. She just didn't understand Logic, she hated that subject and she would have felt better without it in her schedule. She couldn't even cheat on the test because group was drawing lots with numbers of their seats and she had to sit alone in first tier. She spent hour not even raising gaze from sheet of paper in front of her but at the end it was still empty.

"You are pale" Caroline said instead of regular 'hello' "Are you nervous because on test results?"

"Yeah…" she nodded standing next to friend. They used to spend a lot of time together and with Tyler, Matt, Anna so Elena felt like they knew each other for ages, what was amazing and natural. Only Vicky wasn't nice company and she wouldn't like her even if she wasn't standing between Tyler and Caroline. "I gave blank paper so I'm sure I'm going to write it again. Problem is that I don't know how Mr. Salvatore will react. He could take it as an insult" She felt her stomach twist in case of nerves. She wouldn't admit it but she cared about his opinion.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's hard subject and he would understand especially because you are new here." Caroline smiled comfortingly. "You will learn next time. We can help you!"

"Ok C. It sounds convincing. At least I'm not going to die because of failed exam."

"That's right! You will manage it!" Tyler joined them embracing Caroline friendly, not aware of sensation it gave her. She straightened knowing that leaning into him would be inappropriate. Elena had a lot occasions to just watch them around each other and was sure that they could work. But there was always Vicky by Tyler's side and Elena was worried that it won't change anytime soon. Actually Tyler has no interest in breaking up with her and brunette wondered why, when he could have girl like Caro.

"I'm not so sure…" she smiled blankly in response. "I really tried to learn and I read this big book Matt borrowed me…"

"Speaking of Matt…" Caroline started when blond haired boy stood next to them with wide smile on his face.

"Hi Elena, hi everyone" he greeted them friendly. It was nothing special that 'Hi Elena' was first, she could see that he had little crush on her. It was not that he tried to hide it. No. He was all the time by her side always giving her special attention. Elena liked him but she just couldn't make herself think about him as a men. Especially, when Mr. Salvatore was on her mind all the time. That was sick but she wasn't able to fight with it.

"How do you feel about your results?" Tyler asked.

"I wrote whole page of stupidness. I didn't really prepared myself so I don't think professor would be kind enough to give me positive grade"

Elena nodded acknowledging that she wasn't alone with bad note.

"I think we should take our seats before someone else distrain them" Caro interrupted looking at her clock. She was not type of procrastinator, she always tried to be on time and that situation when she and Elena met was rather unique. Usually she was first one on place when they arranged the meeting. And it was always Matt who was late.

"I don't get it Caro. Why do you need to sit in the same place every time?"

"It's kind of habit" girl explained. Blonde was actually a little neurotic and hysterical but it was part of her and they loved it

"So we have problem" Tyler noticed "I think our dearest Katherine with Stefan took them." He wasn't angry because of situation he just hated Katherine really bad. Elena's clone wasn't the nicest person in the world and most of them disliked her but with Tyler it was something more. It was like she did something really bad to him and he couldn't stand her. Elena even tried to ask once but he mumbled something and was gone in one moment. Caroline explained her later that it has something with his uncle Mason but no one really knew what actually happened.

"We are not going to argue with them" Blonde hissed. "I have too good mood to talk to them."

"Let's just take not occupied seats at the back of the class" Matt proposed and everyone agreed. Elena really liked the fact that she became part of this group so fast.

When lecture started Elena prepared herself to reaction of her body when teacher would appear in the classroom. She expected rush of heat and desire and thoughts that should never came to her mind and she wasn't disappointed. She found herself attracted to him in the way she never considered as possible and it was only in physical way so far. She was taken aback by his look and wanted him badly not even knowing him as a person and it scared her. But somehow she knew that she would like his personality. It was something in his eyes when he was speaking about all this stuff she didn't understand and something in the way he treated his students despite all this snarky comments and cockiness. It was crazy and she had no idea what to do with it. She looked at his perfect face and cheeks with little dimples. She thought that his smile was really sexy and she could just stare at him smirking like that whole hour or even longer. That was insane but she wasn't able to resist this strange feeling in her stomach. She was too excited every time she saw him.

"I should start some treatment" she mumbled and Caroline looked at her suspiciously. Elena said nothing more so she just shrugged and came back to chat with Tyler. Damon was talking about test's results so no one actually was interested since they knew their marks. Of course Elena got zero and she wasn't surprised.

"Ok. So it's all for today. You are free… Till Wednesday" he grinned and everyone stood up from their places collecting and packing their things. Elena also took her bag and was about to leave when teacher said "Elena Gilbert…" their eyes met and she gasped silently, her heart pounding in her chest. "I would like you to stay and talk with me for a moment"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded hesitantly and turned to his desk.

After a while she was in front of him, no one else in the room. She breathed heavily, feeling like air in room was tensed but it was probably her imagination. She had really extravagant imagination. That's why she liked writing.

"You don't have to stand like some soldier" he smirked doing some eye thing that she found really charming "Take your seat" he gestured towards her showing her chair in front of him. She politely sat a little bit nervous. What if he wanted to give her admonition? "Hey kid! Don't be so scared I won't bite you. At least not now" he joked and she couldn't help smiling "That's much better!"

"You wanted to talk to me Mr. Salvatore…" she smiled still with her happy face on.

He made strange face but instantly his smirk returned and she wasn't sure if it was really there. "Exactly." He nodded "I just checked your test and I have to say that I'm worried"

She gulped knowing what he meant by this.

"You gave back blank page and looking at your notes from your old university I assume that your story is different than Donovan's who use to write on my tests answers like for example 'cookies',' cheesecake' or 'muffins'" he showed her Matt's paper waving it in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was some pun but she giggled. He seemed pleased by her reaction.

"I don't think I'm able to be so full of ideas as he is"

"I doubt it"

"So Mr. Salvatore…" she began slowly suddenly realized that she could sound a bit seductive and she silenced herself. She should never have tried to flirt with her teacher. It wasn't something right. "I mean… what do you think I should do now?"

"I think Elena…" he said her name in way that made her shiver. There was something about it that made her think about improper things like dark satin linen and huge bed. She shook her head "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! It's just a little chilly here" she answered in defense.

"Right, I can close the window! So, like I was saying you are no dump, no offense, Elena. I think you just have a lot of backlogs. You never had Logic before?"

"I was supposed to have it in my last year" she nodded, seeing that for sure he wasn't mad at her or even offended. He was rather trying to help her and it was nice on his side. University teachers weren't usually so kind.

"So now everything matches!" he clapped his hands and stood up and after a while he came closer to her making her breath speed a little. "I think we could easily solve your problem then."

"How?" she wondered.

"We need to work on material that you missed. That's not so hard my dear" Damon gave her cocky look. He was that kind of guy who knew how to use his own charm, how to be fetching even though he probably could be real asshole sometimes. It wasn't easy to read him for Elena, he was wearing some kind of mask but she could tell for sure that he was self-confident with big ego. Maybe, even too big. But unfortunately it only made him more interesting.

"I don't want to ruin your point of view Mr. Salvatore but it all seems to be just too hard for me to understand" she interposed, her gaze traveling all over his masculine upper part of body covered by white suit shirt.

"Don't be so pessimistic" he mocked and banked his head on left watching her as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Elena there is nothing we cannot work out"

"We?" she asked curious and at the same time confused.

"Yup" he said, pupping the 'p' sound at the end of it and took in his hands notebook that was lying all the time next to him. He paged through it and when he rose his gaze on her there was wide smirk on his face. "I have time for extra consultations on Mondays and Fridays after 5 o'clock"

"Wha…" she wanted to interrupt him but he didn't let her.

"There is also free classroom, because I usually use it for consultations before bigger exams" Damon explained nonchalantly and turned his back to her "If you're not occupied we are appointed"

"On Monday?"

"Yes. We will see each other then, take your notes and books. Bye 'Lena" it was strange change in his attitude. From flirty to cold one. Like he or she did something wrong or he felt guilty about something. Maybe her teacher realized that he doomed himself to company of girl who couldn't stop staring at him like some crazy teenager. She felt disappointed in some way.

* * *

><p>He had no freaking idea why he did it. It was for sure the most botched decision he's ever made. That girl was a trouble. Sweet, innocent Elena Gilbert was trouble. She looked exactly like Katherine but it wasn't the biggest problem. He used to date one of the twins. This time it was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but it was something about her and the way she could make him feel. He loved Katherine, in reality he was crazy about her and he would do anything to make them work, to make their relationship real. He also didn't stop thinking about his girl replacing her with new one. Only when he was entering the class he was aware of Elena's presence, something in her was, in some way, crying to him and he began to compare two of them. That was the problem and it wasn't something he would be proud of and that's why he wanted space between him and that girl. Then why did he offer her coaching? Yeah, that's it, he was trying to be good teacher. Actually he was good teacher, and he knew that if he can he should save her from failing this year. She was smart.<p>

"Are you finished?" In classroom appeared hairy head of his friend and university history teacher Alaric.

"Yup! I'm free for today" he nodded with signature smirk on his face "Are you asking because you want to get wasted or just looking for your friend's company?"

"I thought that we deserve one or two beers."

"Maybe seven" Damon laughed and joined his friend. He never had many of them and it wasn't because people didn't like him. He could be really convincing when he wanted to but it was hard to leave his inner walls and he has done it only with few people and never completely.

"And our boss would be delighted" Ric scoffed and they both directed their steps to the exit.

"Doesn't Isobel like you?" Raven haired men joked giving him knowing look. He knew what happened between them and he liked teasing Alaric.

"Very funny!" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "She cheated on me with that bastard John Stevens! I'm not interested in her efforts to have me back"

"I know, I know"

"That's why I don't get why you agree with Katherine about everything."

"I'm not!" Damon snarled

"Of course you are." History teacher gave him Cheshire grin "You let her do whatever she wants even date Stefan as long as she won't leave you. That's sick"

"I love her."

"I know but does she loves you back? If I were her I wouldn't do that to you"

"Jeez buddy! Thanks but I'm not interested in you. That would be creepy"

"Damon I'm not joking. She doesn't deserve you. I know that she keeps saying that her relationship with your stepbrother isn't for real but there is something wrong. That's just sick!"

"You know we are friends" Damon gave him dangerous look and groaned. "But I'm not going to let you abusing my women"

* * *

><p><em>So Damon still thinks about Elena but it doesn't change the fact that he loves Kath. And they are going to have some privat lesson's<em>

_What do you think?_

_It could be interesting._


	5. CHPTER 4

_So... It has been long time since I updated last time. But now after watching all episodes of TVD I found new strenght to write. So here it is and I'm going to make this sory whole one day. So I hope you will like it. I think this one chapter is a little more mature_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"What did take you so long?" Caroline asked with a joyful smile on her bubbly face as she approached Elena few minutes later. "How was it? What you were talking about with Mr. Sexy Salvatore?"

Brunette grinned shyly, still a little bit distracted after conversation she had with their teacher. Particularly he didn't say or do anything special but in a way that he was moving and speaking was something intoxicating that made her hard to breath. She must have composed herself really fast. "Nothing special"

If she believed that it would be enough for her new friend she was completely wrong. Caroline liked to know everything, liked snooping. No matter how blonde her hair was she was more intelligent than she seemed to be. But it was not that kind of intelligence you capture and use at school, it was this kind that was more useful in real life. "Yeah, and that's why you are all flushed" she frowned, still grinning

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Blonde pointed her face with bright red blush on it "Just look at you. Elena I know that you want to tell me everything and you know that I want to hear it" she gave her meaningful look not letting her avoid this conversation. She even started being a little impatient when Elena struggled from response for a while. "So?"

"He just proposed to give me some extra lessons so I could pass Logic exam." Girl explained finally giving up. Yes, her reaction and feelings wasn't proper and she was ashamed of it but that talk wasn't anything wrong and Damon was just his charming self, nothing less nothing more. For sure he has huge ego and felt comfortable with himself but it couldn't hurt anyone. He was flirty even during regular lectures in front of audience. That's probably why all girls attended to his lessons while during Mrs. Isobel Grey's classes there were a lot of empty benches. Elena fairly couldn't stand her monotonous voice or constant talking about birth regulation and how it affects society. Damon's Salvatore classes were different. He had wonderful voice and he was able to make entertainment even with the most boring lectures. And of course he had body of god…

Elena slapped herself mentally for thinking something like that.

"Great! So there will be only you him and…"

"My book!" Elena finished for her friend, not really wanting to hear what Caroline imagined. She was aware that it could be dangerously close to thoughts she had on her own.

"If you are calling it like that I can stick to it. So your book is…"

"Caroline!" Elena nearly begged her to stop.

"Oh! Lena! Don't tell me you don't admire his beauty? It's like telling that Coco Chanel wasn't the biggest designer of her age" Blonde pretended to be offended but only for a while and then laughed sincerely. "Ok. Sorry Lena. I understand you are not attracted to him. You are wise one"

"Yeah, probably"

"I promise I won't come back to this topic' She put hand on her heart and then giggled "Too often"

"One day I swear I would kill you Caro" brunette joined her, couldn't help laughing. For now topic was over and she felt relieved. She could focus on more important things. Like, for example next test with Mr. Saltzman. He said it would be on Wednesday, so she had whole weekend to learn. Now when Mr. Salvatore gave her a chance she was sure she would show him that she was worth it! And it meant no more failed exams.

"Your life would get extremely boring then" girl sang with wide smile on her face, knowing that she was right. This university wouldn't be the same without Caroline Forbes attending to it. She could make people like her in less than ten seconds.

"Oh! How sweet, newest couple! Little Miss Gilbert and Miss Forbes" Elena heard her own voice and turned around to face her clone, Katherine. She sighed annoyed.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"Oh! I was just listening to your lovely conversation" she scoffed and started walking slowly towards them. She had malicious grin on her face and you could see in her moves that she was extremely confident with herself. She knew she was beautiful and had body that all girls would die for and she wasn't going to be shy. "Yours senseless comments about oh-so- cute teacher were hilarious. You really though that men like him would even look at you more than twice"

"I think you are offending yourself" Elena gave her annoyed look not really bothered by her comments.

"Oh! I don't mean your pretty face." Doppelganger laughed. "I know that it is beautiful but the rest of your appearance is just... bleh! I wouldn't leave home dressed like that, looking like that"

"I…" Caroline started but girl cut her off

"Don't worry! Your face still looks like some kind of dog"

"I think it's enough!" Elena held in place Caroline who was furious, for sure not wanting her to jump at Katherine "We will be going. Am I right!"

Caroline nodded and let Elena guide them away from their 'favorite friend'. Katherine showed her real face first day but later it was only worse. It seemed like she was mad at her because they looked the same or something. Or maybe it was because of looks Stefan was giving her, full of lust, when no one was watching. She tried to ignore it, considering it as weird but it was hard because he wasn't giving up. Once he even caught her ass smiling innocently, thinking that it would made Elena happy or something. Unfortunately he wasn't successful. She wasn't going to sleep with him anytime soon.

"I hate that bitch!" Caroline once again interrupted her thoughts. "I've never met someone so disgusting! How is it even possible that you look alike?"

"I have no idea but I will find out one day"

"It must be something about it. Maybe she is devil alien sent from Mars!"

"Yeah sure" Elena giggled.

_Damon entered the empty classroom. It was dark and stifling there but he didn't care. Something was telling him to go ahead and he was going to listen his inner voice. He wasn't expecting anything special when suddenly lights turned on and he could see unusual, sexy and very appealing view. On his desk was sitting, with legs wide spread and wearing only sexy outfit brown haired girl. Red lacy bra and matching panties weren't covering too much. Her hair was covering her face but he knew exactly who this girl was as well as he knew what he wanted to do with her. He felt his erection getting harder just from looking at goddess in front of him_

"_So you are here" she acknowledged seductively, showing him with gesture to come near. She didn't have to ask twice. In blink of an eye he was standing in front of her but still not touching her. He wanted her to ask him for it. Slowly he started undoing his shirt looking into her brown doe eyes, now darkened and filled with lust. Girl licked her lips clearly undressing him mentally and he decided to tease her by taking of his shirt extremely slowly, exposing his tanned body. _

"_Oh! C'mon Damon! I want to see you, I want to feel your body!" she pleaded breathlessly_

"_What do you want sweetheart. Tell me" he smiled lusciously caressing her exposed neck with his breath. He could saw that girl shivered with anticipation_

"_I want you to touch me, to kiss me" her voice was hoarse as she exerted her full breast to him. He knew exactly how much she wanted him and how much uncomfortable his pants became. Now Damon wasn't going to make her wait any longer. He cupped her breast with his hands slowly massaging it through material of her bra and making her nipples harden under his palms as he pinched them. He inhaled slowly smelling her sweet scent and kissed her passionately. Girl returned gesture tangling her fingers in his raven hair and moving as close as it was possible to him. _

"_Oh My… God" she moaned under his mouth._

"_My name is Damon" he smirked shifting his lips to her jaw line and with open mouthed kisses traveling her collar bone "I want to hear you screaming my name when I will be giving you pleasure, Elena"_

Damon woke up sweating and definitely aroused. His manhood was painfully hard and aching for release.

"That's sick" he hissed sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands on his face and his breath erratic. It felt wrong in many ways to have this dream and he had to calm himself somehow. Normally he would just jerk off but he was still thinking about Elena and he didn't want it. Hell! He was with Katherine. And he actually never had any dreams of this kind. They slept together once a week, sometimes more often and of course for such a passionate men it couldn't be enough so he masturbated often. But his needs never altered his dreams. Never!

He slowly stood up feeling a little uncomfortable in his current state and headed his steps to his bathroom. Fortunately he had easy access to it. He never felt urge to have door between it and bedroom. That created huge comfy and open space that suited his lifestyle. It fitted his bills.

Damon entered shower and turn on cold water knob, letting freezing stream hit his heated body. He waited hoping that it could help him with his nerves and desire but soon he found out that this method was overrated. Eventually it was something wrong with him and impact of water wasn't solely working on him.

"Holly shit!" he cursed and got out from shower. First option didn't help and he was never patient one, ready to wait so he always had plan B. If he couldn't get this thought out of his mind that easily, he was going to jade himself so much, that he wouldn't be able to think about anything. That's why Damon approached his wardrobe and localized his tracksuit. His trainers were lying next to bed because he used to run every evening. That kind of body, died for, needed some effort to keep it in its actual state. Slowly he dressed up himself still sensitive in certain areas and grateful that he won't meet any of his neighbors. They were supposed to be asleep.

It was windy and stiffly outside, just how he liked. Soft blows of wind were playing with his hair and only few street lights were ignited giving small amount of white space. Luckily he knew that streets by heart and he was able to run even with his eyes closed.

He spent nearly two hours running without destination but when he reached his apartment he was so exhausted that all thoughts flew out him mind and only thing he wanted was to place himself on his bed and fell asleep. He didn't mind taking of his sweaty clothes and lied on dark bedding. It took him less than five minutes to start snoring loudly.

Damon wasn't only one having problem with sleeping. Actually he wasn't even only one with weird dream that night. Certain brunette had similar problem as she woke up in the middle of her steamy dream and now was sitting in the middle of her bed, her quilt crumpled and her body shaking. She was all boiled up and hot. Elena could feel wetness between her legs and strange feeling down her stomach. She was more than ashamed and was thankful that she had single room so Jeremy couldn't witness it. Of course, she had dreams about Mr. Salvatore. Actually his piercing blue eyes were haunting her in her dreams since she saw him first day at university but it was first time it was so naughty, so racy. Her breath was erratic and he couldn't compose herself. She still had vivid image of her teacher's half exposed body pressed to her own clad only with sexy lingerie. She gulped slowly feeling again this awkward sensation. It was all new to her. Everything! No matter of age, she was actually still a virgin and she never experienced desires like that. Of course she read tones of romances but it couldn't prepare her. Guided by her instinct she took her mobile and found her best friend's number.

"Elena? What the hell?" Bonnie's voice was rasping and Elena was sure that she woke up her. Maybe it was a little selfish but she was too shocked to think about it. Besides they both knew that they could depend on each other no matter what "You know what hour is it?"

"Not really…" she looked at her nightstand "2 am?"

"Exactly!" Bonnie yawned. "So what is so important that you couldn't wait till morning?"

Elena blushed furiously thinking again about images from her dream. "Well, this is something really stifling and I'm a little anxious about it"

"Come on Lena! We were together during the most embarrassing moments in our lives. You remember when I pissed into my panties in first grade"

"Yeah! I couldn't forget that" Elena giggled memorizing terrified face of her best friend that day

"So, now tell me, what is bothering my little friend"

"I… dreamed about one of my teachers!" she threw it out as fast as it was possible for human. She breathed slowly waiting for her friend's response

"That's it? You are overreacting. Some people just appear in our dreams and it's not our fault. You see this teacher probably everyday" Bonnie's voice was calming but, she could sense that girl was holding laugher.

"You didn't understand me. It was that kind of dream. You know…"

"Oh…" Elena rolled her eyes hearing Bonnie's answer "Is he hot? Sexy?"

"I… I don't wanna talk about it"

"So he is." She could feel girl smiling on the other side. Bon knew her better than anyone in the world, even her own mother. They could argue sometimes but they were true, best friends.

"Ok…" Elena gave up "He is incredibly handsome, sinful as Caroline would call it, masculine with mesmerizing blue eyes you never seen before…" she blushed again.

"Lena. It's nothing bad being attracted to guy in that more sensual way, even if he is your teacher, even though it would be better to have a crush on some guy in your age. Sex is something really good and it is part of love. Actually big part"

"I'm not in love with him! I'm just confused. We barely know each other…"

"Ok honey, if you say that…" Bonnie yawned again "It is late and I hope you feel better now. I would be glad if you let me sleep, we have both lectures today. Night Elena"

"Good Night Bon"

* * *

><p><em>How did you liked it? Let me know. Just review :D<em>


End file.
